


A Structure

by xphantomhive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin sticking up for Eren, M/M, My shipper heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all support each other — and Mikasa isn't the only protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Structure

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this idea.

Not a single member of the Survey Corps finds Armin to be threatening — not in the way Mikasa is, strong punches and cold glares. Or Eren, for instance, strength dulled in comparison to his adoptive sister's but bold and brash enough to make up for where he lacks. No, Armin is their weakest link, nothing more than their brains. Mikasa is Eren's protector, Eren is Armin's protector, and no one is Mikasa's. She finds not a problem in defending herself, the brawn of their trio. They're always together, and if someone is to mock one of the boys she is there, ready to beat whoever it is into the ground. Despite their constant togetherness, you are destined to find Eren and Armin spending time alone, dependent on the day.

You see, the protection of the ravenette can get overbearing and annoying. If she's napping or showering, they'll escape to the mess hall before she finishes, and spend time together — by themselves. She never minds, not really. They've been together for longer, and the relationship they've formed is on a different wavelength than the one she shares with Eren. More than anything, they have settled to become lovers.

When she isn't around, they don't worry about her feeling left out. Here, their alone time, is when they'll hold hands under the table (like no one can tell Eren is eating with his left hand, the one he's most uncoordinated with) and maybe share a quick peck. They both thoroughly believe they're sneaky, when in reality, they aren't even close. However, it's moments like these where bullies jump at their vulnerability. Mikasa, the scary one, isn't there to punch the lights out of those who pick fun. It's only Eren, the brave, and Armin, the intelligent. It isn't Armin they mock, though. No, it's Eren now, because he promised to kill all of the titans — _“but aren't you a titan yourself?”_

Usually, Mikasa steps in and draws her blades. Everyone goes silent, and the bullies trek shamefully back to their seats. But they always underestimate the trio — a structure, all leaning on one another for support. It's never the same without one pillar, but without the other everything would crumble to ash.

Eren isn't always going to be protected by Mikasa — because Armin loves him too. Just...differently.

So, deafening silence settles over the cadets when Armin rises. He's fluid about his movements, graceful, the way he does everything. With a patient look on his face, he steps to one of the bullies — and punches them right in the nose. A collective gasp sounds from all.

“Eren is a human, like you and I,” He whispers. “Call him a monster once more and I'll leave you with more than a bloodied nose.”

When the blonde walks away, he doesn't make it far before he's tugged back by his hair. It doesn't take more than a second before Eren is out of his seat, dragging the abuser off just after he leaves Armin with a black eye. Despite the ever-present ring the punch created, Armin leaves with his hand in Eren's and a prideful smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and bleh, sorry.


End file.
